The Gang Reads The Outsiders
by BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold
Summary: What happens when Darry find Ponyboy's theme about Windrixville. How will Ponyboy react when the gang reads it. How will the gang react when they find out the truth behind this "incident". Read to find out. Johnny and Dally are alive.
1. Chapter 1

**I just like these types of stories, and there aren't that many that are finished that have to do with The Outsiders**

 **This is my second fanfiction and I am excited. Please enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. If I did, there would be a sequel out already.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Curtis Household. Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally were watching Mickey on the T.V. Darry was cleaning up the gangs messes(which only seemed to get bigger, unfortunately for Darry). Soda and Steve were playing a game of poker(which they had been going at for hours). And Ponyboy had his nose stuffed in a book. Things were just getting back to normal after the Windrixville incident that Johnny had barely survived. Johnny had got the surgery he needed and he is even able to walk again, with the help of physical therapy.

While Darry was cleaning, he spotted something in Ponyboy's room that caught his eye. It was a pile of stapled papers that looked long enough to be a book. It said: **"The Outsiders. By:Ponyboy Curtis."** It must be one of Ponyboy's themes, Darry thought. Darry had always read Ponyboy's themes when Ponyboy was finished with them, but he had never seen this theme. Darry decided to confront Ponyboy about this. He walked out into the living room and asked,"Ponyboy, what is this?" "

"What is what," Ponyboy replied.

"This load of papers titled "The Outsiders." At the words "The Outsiders" Ponyboy jumped up and snatched the papers from Darry.

"Nothin'," he answers hurriedly. What Ponyboy didn't notice was that his quickness to get to the papers caught everybody's attention.

"Well it sure ain't nothin' if your that quick about it," Darry observed.

"Really it's nothin', just an old theme."

"You've always let me read your themes, what makes this one any different." Ponyboy was about to answer when Two-Bit snuck up behind Ponyboy and snatched the theme out of Ponyboy's grasp. Before Ponyboy had time to respond Two-Bit started reading:

 **"Ponyboy can count on his brothers. And his friends. But not on much else besides trouble with the Socs, a vicious gang of rich kids whose idea of a good time is beating up "greasers" like Ponyboy. At least he knows what to expect-until the night someone takes things too far."**

Everybody was silent for a minute, which was broken by Soda, "Wha-what does that mean?"

Ponyboy was as red as a tomato by then. He didn't know what to expect from the gang.

Johnny was lost in his thought for a minute until he understood what this was about. "Did you really write about that Ponyboy," he asked.

"Write about what?" Dally asked confused.

"Windrixville," Johnny answered. Now all eyes were on Ponyboy. Ponyboy didn't know what to do he just stood there staring off into space. The gang was surprised at what had just happened. Two-Bit on the other hand, was intrigued. He wanted to know more about this "Theme".

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I think we should read this," Two-Bit suggested. Those words brought Ponyboy out if his thoughts. "Nooooo," Ponyboy yelled. This only made the gang want to read it more.

Darry was thinking about this theme. It must have Ponyboy's thought about him at this time. Maybe he could finally gets some answers. "We're reading this." These word surprised the whole gang, especially Ponyboy.

Ponyboy was done with all this nonsense and made a grab for the theme, but Two-Bits reflexes were to fast. Two-Bit wasn't going to let a moment like this pass. "NO you don't. Like Darry said, we're reading this," Two-Bit said. That only made Ponyboy angrier.

Ponyboy then answered:"Fine but don't expect me to be a part of this, I don't want y'all makin' fun of me." And he stormed out of the room.

The gang just stood there for a minute until Two-Bit said: "Well, are going to read this or not?" Everybody then went over to the couch and sat down.

Johnny didn't know what to expect. He wasn't sure if he wanted the gang to find out about the whole "incident" yet, but it was to late to go back now.

Soda couldn't wait to read about Ponyboy's thoughts during the whole "incident", and he also couldn't wait to find out all the information about Windrixville Ponyboy didn't tell the gang.

"Well lets gets started. How about I read first." That was Two-Bit

The gang then quieted down and listened.

"Okay," Two-Bit started, "Chapter 1"

* * *

 **There is the first chapter to this story. I know that you have probably read millions of these before, but these types of fanfics intrigue me. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible, it is going to take me a while though, since I have to type the whole thing. Please review and fav. Stay Gold**

 **-BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold**


	2. AN PLEASE READ

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. These chapter are going to take a long time to write, so be patient.**

 **Stay Gold**

 **-BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold**


	3. AN VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ

**A/N: I know you are probably really mad at me right now because this is just an authors note, and I got your hopes up, but this is really important. I won't be able to update until next week because I am going to camp. I m not done with the next chapter, sorry to say, but these types o stories take forever to write. I wish I had the next chapter up. Once again, I am very sorry. I will update as soon as possible.**

 **Stay Gold**

 **-BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold**


End file.
